dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 13
is the thirteenth episode of the Dr. Stone anime. Summary Plot Details Senku, Chrome, and Ginro return successfully with sulfuric acid finally obtained. With the greatest obstacle hurdled, Kohaku asks if they can finally make the cure-all drug. Chrome says the road map was way too long but Senku confirms that they've obtained all the necessary materials and now all they have to do is light up the road map one by one. He grabs their glassware and admits he's excited to start up chemical cooking all day. First, they heat up the sulfuric acid and add some salt before using a water dripping machine to create hydrochloric acid. Senku adds sinters from the springs to it and creates chlorosulfuric acid. Then he separates the saltwater using electricity to make sodium hydroxide. With each acid he creates, Senku menacingly explains the dangers and frightens young Suika. Confused and angry, Kohaku asks if they're planning on forcing Ruri to drink such dangerous chemicals. Senku calms her down and explains they still need alcohol to complete the ultimate cure-all, sulfa drug. Kaseki reveals the winner of the grand bout tomorrow will receive plenty of alcohol. Inside the village, Ruri and her father discuss the preparations for the grand bout. They allow Kohaku to compete but also learn that Senku wishes to enter as well. Senku and Ginro's skeevy sides reveal that they're trying to rig the games by having Senku lose on purpose. They put their faith in Kinro to win the event and Kohaku agrees as long as its to save Ruri. The next day, its nearly been half a year since Senku arrived and he finally steps foot into the village. Ruri hears Senku's name and confronts him. She tries to ask for his surname but collapses before she gets the chance. Chrome decides to enter as well but their plans go south when Kinro and Magma get paired up in the first round. Despite their rotten luck, Senku has a backup plan in the form of a power-up drink. Ginro drinks all of it and Suika goes out to get more. Just as the grand bout is about to begin, one of Magma's goons named Mantle crosses the bridge and claims Suika is drowning. Chrome and Senku don't believe the idiot but Kohaku runs to save her friend anyway. The first match begins and Kohaku must return before round three or else she'll be disqualified. In spite of all the chaos, Kinro refuses to back down to Magma. Thanks to all Kohaku's training, Kinro is evenly matched with Magma in a fight. Meanwhile, Suika's been tied to a tree but she gets free and heads back toward the others. Kinro's proven to be a serious thread to Magma, however, his blurry sight becomes a problem. Suika returns and notices Kinro has the sickness in his eyes. Magma overpowers Kinro and knocks him down. Determined to save the day, Suika launches her watermelon hide and gives it to Kinro. With the eyes of science, Kinro is able to evade Magma's blows and even block his attacks. He pummels with ease and reveals that if he had embraced science, he would've surpassed Magma long ago. Characters Locations *Ishigami Village Inventions and Discoveries Anime to Manga Differences *Chrome is part of the "Support Group" for rigging the matches in the manga. *In the manga, there is a narration about Senku entering the village which is given to Kohaku. *In the anime, Kaseki is also shown reacting negatively to Kinro going up against Magma. *Suika's escape is switch around in the anime from its position in the manga. *The explanation of why Kinro is up against Magma is omitted. Category:Episodes Category:Kingdom of Science Arc Episodes Category:Village Games Arc Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes